Horny Bella
by hot under the collar
Summary: Bella/Jane Bella/Charlie This story is basically one majorly hot lemon! Rated R


My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella, and I was seventeen years old when I started fucking my Dad. Most would say that it's wrong, but screw them. I love my Daddy and I love 'doing it', so what better way to repay Daddy back for all his care over the years?

I am part French, Japanese, Filipino and American. People say I look very exotic and secretly, even though part Asian; I was extremely horny all the time. Probably that came from my French heritage. Anyway, I am very small looking and the only thing to identify me from a year 7 student was that I had grape-fruit breasts, which fits to a nice cleavage. I have pale white skin, layered brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Hmm, let's move on to the story.

It was around the last period of the day when I was feeling extremely horny. On that day, I was wearing the school uniform, short skirt (on me anyway), white shirt and the works. Under my uniform, however, I was wearing a black g-string, which gives me easy access to my cunt whenever I needed to relieve myself without people noticing. But on that particular day, no matter how many times or how roughly I was being to my pussy, I couldn't bring myself to cum. I sit at the very back of the class, mind you so no one really cares what I'm doing. I was so fed up at myself for not being able to cum, I texted my best friend, Jane who agreed to meet me at the girls toilets. I had already thought of a reason to go out of class so I walked up to Mr. Mellows in an urgent way and whispered to him that I am having 'my time of the month'. Mr. Mellows, being male and all, got all nervous and signed me a pass right away, telling me to take my books and leave early after 'changing'.

I walked out of the classroom, and practically ran towards the girls toilets. When I reached there, I noticed that it was empty (which was a good thing). I saw a cubicle that was occupied and recognized Jane's legs. I locked the door to the girls toilets and knocked on the cubicle door.

"Who is it?" Jane teased me, knowing that I was desperate to cum soon.

"Jane!" I hissed.

"Sorry, here, come in," Jane laughed and the cubicle door opened. I ran in and locked it. Jane was snickering slightly and hitched up her skin to reveal that she was wearing male's underwear and there was a bulge. She didn't have a real cock, she just enjoys wearing strap-ons and the male underwear was actually her boyfriend's. Jane and I weren't lesbians, and we don't classify ourselves as being bisexual either. We weren't in love with each other, and just merely use each other as sex objects when we needed to relieve ourselves. Felix, Jane's boyfriend, knew that fact and often suggests having a three-some and since Jane isn't some cow, she accepts every time. The last time we three indulged ourselves into each other were two weeks ago, and I had received a bruise from the heavy petting horny Jane was doing to me.

Jane dug into my cunt hole with her fist and I felt a slight pleasurable jolt that went up my spine. She then pulled onto my g-string, making my cunt hole looked even more abused and wet. My ass hole was also wet, due to all the cunt juices that was leaking down when I was still in class. Jane kneeled down and dug her long tongue into my pussy hole, an action at which I purred at. I moved my hips in rhythm with her licking and soon, saw my cunt juices running down her neck.

"Fuck, you're so horny," Jane said between licks, and shoved a finger up my ass. I grabbed Jane's face and shoved it against me, but she repelled. Jane got up and wrapped my legs around her hips. I was light and she was stronger, so we could always maintain this position for around half an hour or so. Jane guided her 'cock' to the entrance of my cunt, and started pumping. Her strap-on felt so real that I was groaning in pleasure. My cunt juices were getting everywhere and seeing me looking a bit spent, Jane started sucking on my tits, which were heaving rhythmically with Jane's pumping cock. I was moaning so much that I was close to having a sore throat. Suddenly, a wonderful feeling washed through me.

"I'm coming!" I squeaked in pleasure and Jane let go off my tit, which left a wet spot on my shirt right where my nipple is. I felt my cunt juices flowing and leaking down towards the rest of Jane's strap on. Jane pulled me off her and took off the strap on. She winced and pulled out a giant dildo from her cunt. When I had seen the whole thing, I realized it was the same dildo that I had inserted up her pussy at my house, and that the dildo was actually from my dad's bag from the 'fishing trip' that he takes my Mum on every year. Jane shoved the giant dildo up my cunt and I yelped excitedly. Jane tugged onto my g-string and slapped my ass slightly.

"Now I have to go back to class, you little slut. See if you can keep that dildo in place with that thong of yours," Jane put the strap-on and her underwear back on and opened the cubicle. She walked out casually and I followed her outside, the dildo rubbing my g-spot as I took a step. Jane went off to her classroom, while I headed towards home since Mr. Mellows had ordered me to do so after my 'change'. My family and I lived in an apartment, well more like two apartments. My brother and I lived in one part of the apartment where there are usual things like the kitchen and living room and stuff. But in the hallway of our apartment, there's a door that leads to my parents'. We are not allowed to be in there ever, and in truth, my brother and I have never been in there. Apparently, my parents' apartment have the exact same rooms as us, but except smaller.

The moment I got home, I went to my room, grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom my older brother and I shared. But it was locked.

"Jasper! Hurry your butt up!" I yelled and kicked the door.

"I just got in!"

"Well, hurry up!"

"Go away!"

"Hurry up!"

"Use Mum and Dad's!"

Jasper was a big dick, he can be nice when he wants to be, but him saying that basically means 'wait', because he knows there was no way in hell I'm ever allowed in there. I groaned and felt the stickiness between my thighs from my cunt juices. Finally, I had enough. Knowing that my parents wouldn't be home for hours, I tried my parents' apartment door and realized it was unlocked, an unusual change. I walked in and saw that it was the exact same mirror image of mine and my brother's apartment. Knowing that they probably only needed one bedroom, I walked over to the spare bedroom to see what they had put in. Probably some sort of gym.

It wasn't what I expected at all! Instead of normal body working equipment, there were sex machines and things to 'aid' sex. I felt myself getting wet again and swore that I would come back and try one. I headed towards the bathroom and realized instead of a shower and bathtub. There was a big and square shaped bathtub (could be used as a spa) and that the shower was just glass around the square-shaped 'bathtub' and a showerhead. I got undressed and hung up my clean clothes.

"Damn..." I said as I realized I had forgotten a towel. Before walking back to mine and Jasper's apartment, I opened the cupboard under the sink, thinking I might find a spare towel there. Before I could, however, I saw a little collection of sex toys. Wow, I thought, Mum and Daddy sure have some life. There was also a little album in the corner of the cupboard. Intrigued, I reached for it and flipped through. The pictures were of naked women! And then it struck me that this must be Daddy's 'pleasure' book. I kept on flipping through and suddenly saw myself! I was naked and was pleasuring myself. There were several other pictures of me, all either in lingerie or naked, or by myself or with Jane. Dad must have been going through my hard drive, since I set up these pictures so that I could pleasure myself a little later. When I was done, I put the album back and picked up a large flesh coloured dildo. It was around 8 inches and was as thick as my ankle in girth. I then turned the faucet in the spa and pretty soon, the whole tub was filled.

I lowered myself into the water and replaced the dildo Jane gave me with the new one. I slipped the fake cock in and realized I had been extremely wet looking at Daddy's 'pleasure' book. I was sitting in the spa, and the dildo was so large that whenever I pumped in hard, a slight bump would appeared on my stomach, then disappeared when I pulled the dildo out again. I then heard the front door of Mum and Daddy's apartment opened and then close again. I moaned much more quietly and continued to fuck myself with the dildo, making the strokes faster, as I was getting excited at the thought of getting caught. But whoever that walked in did not seem to know that I was in the bathroom. The person walked into the bedroom, which was just right next to the bathroom. After a short while, I heard someone moaning. It was my Daddy! Masturbating just next door! The thought of my own father wanking spurred me on so much that I gave out a loud moan. I then thought some more and it turns me even more thinking that right now, he might be wanking the thought of me being naked. My Daddy was hot, and if he weren't my Dad, I would've fucked him a long time ago. I was moaning so much that I heard my father walking out of the bedroom door and towards the bathroom. Suddenly realizing I hadn't locked the bathroom door, I ran out the shower/bathtub and slipped on my butt. Before I knew it, my Dad was in front of me, naked, cock in hand and staring at his wet and naked daughter, legs apart with a giant dildo up her gaping cunt hole.

Daddy didn't look mad, in fact, it was the entire opposite. He looked like it was his dream comes true. Daddy leaned down and pulled the dildo out of me. I gave out an involuntary disappointed sigh. Seeing me disappointed, he pumped it in me again and I squealed excitedly. I was getting wetter and wetter and it looked like my Dad had realized too. Daddy rubbed a finger on my clit and lowered it down to my pussy hole. My pussy hole must've looked pretty stretched to guide such a big cock in there, as Daddy pulled the dildo out of me and put a finger up my cunt hole. It was the first time that Daddy had touched me in such a private place that I felt my cunt juices immediately wetting his hand. I tightened my cunt, and Daddy smiled. I then got the confidence to check out Daddy's cock. It hadn't gotten to its full size yet, but now looked even bigger than the dildo. Seeing me looking at it with interest, Daddy picked me up and tossed me into the spa. I kneeled down and started fingering my pussy in the water, not wanting it to lose its moistness. Daddy then stepped in and closed the shower door. His half erected cock right at my face, he jerked it towards me and the cock were dripping with pre cum, looking like it was begging for my attention.

I grabbed Daddy's cock with both hands and guided it towards my lips. When it reached it, the pre cum smeared all over my bottom lip. I started licking first, teasing him and felt the tiny hole where his cum would soon spurt out. Knowing that this was most men's sensitive area, I licked there some more, resulting in Daddy moaning with pleasure. I carefully massaged his balls, wanting his cum to build up some more. Suddenly, Daddy grabbed my head and pushed it towards him. I didn't protest, more like accepting it. Daddy's big warm cock was in my mouth and was getting bigger and bigger. I started licking the base of his cock and felt a vein or two. Finally, he stopped moving my face and pressed my face towards him even harder.

"Shit, Bella, I'm coming," he panted and I felt cum filling my mouth. I slowly swallowed each patch of cum Daddy delivers like a good little girl and smiled when I was done.

"That's my girl...did you like it?"

I nodded and Daddy picked me up and opened the shower door. He placed me in a doggy position against the bathtub and half of my body was in the water. I felt him opening up my asshole. I wasn't scared, the last time I got fucked in the ass was when Jane's boyfriend wanted to pass Jane's pussy juices up my ass hole, and that time, I came so many times I can't even kept count. Daddy pushed the dildo that was in my cunt up my butt and I squealed.

"Oh my God!" I yelped. Daddy didn't reply but started giving my cunt some attention. Daddy was petting it softly, like he was praising that I have done a good job sucking his cock. He slowly inserted his thick fingers, one by one.

"I wish I have a waterproof camera, I want to take a picture of how your pussy is looking right now under water," Daddy sighed in pleasure. I giggled and moaned when he removed his fingers.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll pay you back for the blow you just gave me."

Before I could reply, Daddy spread my pussy lips open and the tip of his cock rested at the entrance of my cunt hole. Without warning, Daddy slammed his hard cock up my wet pussy. I gave out a loud but satisfied scream. Thinking he might've hurt me, Daddy stayed still but moved in and out slowly.

"Come on, Daddy, faster," I moaned. Hearing me calling him Daddy, Dad spurred on and began thrusting quicker. Every time Daddy filled me, the tip of his shaft would smoothly massage my g-spot. I was moaning at the feeling of Daddy's big cock and Daddy was moaning to the fact that he was fucking his own tight daughter. Daddy's hands were on my ass checks and gently caressing them like he was caressing a lover. My pussy and legs were under the water, while the rest of me was not. So the cold was getting to me, and my perky young nipples were erected. Seeing this, Daddy chuckled. He moved one of his hands from my ass cheeks and towards my right breast. I moaned as Daddy gave it a little squeeze. Daddy was pumping me a bit harder now and the dildo in my ass were moving violent as well.

"Oh, Bella..." Daddy moaned.

"Fuck me harder, Daddy! Fuck me harder!" I squeaked and Daddy grabbed harder onto my butt checks. I heard Daddy gave out a gasp, and felt the tip of his cock getting quite large. Daddy was about to pull out, thinking that I was too stupid to use any contraception technique. The truth was I have been on the pill for a long time now since I always wanted to feel cum spurting up my womb. I grabbed both of Daddy's hands and placed it back on my butt checks.

"No, don't!"

"Bella!"

"I'm on the pill, okay? Just cum in me!"

"I can't do that!"

"Just do it!"

Before Daddy could protest, I tightened my cunt passage, and Daddy gave out a satisfied groan. Daddy's hot and milky white cum shot up my cunt. He had such a huge amount that several drops leaked through the opening of my cunt hole into the clear hot water. I was so tired I wasn't even bothered to pick myself up. Daddy did instead. Daddy picked me up, while I was still naked, and threw me on the bed in Mum and Dad's bedroom. My eyes fluttered and I felt the urge to just sleep. However, Daddy put me on my back and spread my legs open. I lost sight of Daddy as he walked off. He soon returned, carrying a blue vibrator.

How many sex toys does Mummy and Daddy have? I thought to myself. Daddy lubricated the dildo with some of his excess cum and my cunt juices. When he thought it was wet enough, pushed it gently up my pink and well-spent pussy. I was shaking in ecstasy as it rubbed and hit my g-spot, again and again. With the feeling of being full up my butt, and being pleasured into high degrees in my cunt, I was in absolute heaven. Daddy leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I then felt him pinching my clit hard, and squeaked in delight.

"Good girl," he said, before he leaned down and started licking my half erected nipples. His warm and wet tongue flicked my left nipple and my right breast was fondled by one of his free hands. I gave out a happy sigh and the darkness surrounded me.


End file.
